Not as it seems
by savannatayla
Summary: What if Harry Potter started his life in the Wizarding world on a total different foot, so to speak. What if Harry uncovers secrets from the get go and learns not everything is as it seems. Grey!Harry. No bashing of characters just secrets come out that show the true colours of such ones.
1. chapter 1

**AN: Please note, first and foremost, that I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege goes to the one and only, JK Rowling. (What a magnificent lady she is.)** **Secondly, some characters I've made up myself and the plot is, well, uh very different so I suppose I own that too. It starts the same, or as close to the beginning of The Philosophers Stone. Please also forgive my poor grammar and small vocabulary that I'm trying to build up to Fanfiction readers standards. Please enjoy and feel free to comment any criticism and suggestions, I'm more than willing to listen and apply.** **Always.**

Summery:

 **What if Harry Potter started his life in the Wizarding world on a total different foot, so to speak. What if Harry uncovers secrets from the get go and learns not everything is as it seems. Grey!Harry. No bashing of characters just secrets come out that show the true colours of such ones.**

Chapter 1.

Vernon Dursley considered himself a very normal, society approved man, thank you very much. He hated all things odd and bizzare, that included his wife's nephew, Harry bloody Potter. The little brat was dumped on his doorstep nearly 11 years ago, he being the gracious man that he is, opened his home to the brat and bought him up.

Well, he regrets ever doing so, the boy was strange and abnormal just like his parents and odd events happened while Harry stayed with the Dursley's.

Like for instance, turning Dudely's hair a vibrant pink when he'd pushed Harry down the stairs. Mrs Dursley had tried for a month to get the colour out to no avail much to the amusement of Harry. He'd been punished and had been given one meal every second day. In other words, they starved him, even though they had no concrete proof that he did it.

Mr Dursley, knew without a doubt though, that the brat did it. His parents did strange things and it was to be expected that their spawn would also, do strange things...

 _(A few hours later, at number 4, Privet Drive_.)

Harry had just tried to reach the oil in the cupboard above so he could fry up some sausages. Mrs Dursley said he was to make dinner for them before 6, as her precious Dudikins would be starving when he came home from his play date with the just as mean boy down the road.

By them, he meant supper for the three of them and that didn't include Harry.

You see, the other day, something hilarious but odd happened. Harry was in his cupboard under the stairs, reading a book on animals of the deep that was assigned to him from his teacher as school, when Dudley came in and out of no where, punched him the face for no reason at all. Harry, very confused and dazed watched in amused horror as Dudely's head started to blow up like a balloon and his body started to levitate off the floor, floating in the air.

Mrs Dursley came in and saw that her baby was floating in the air, his head the size of a huge beach ball, she shrieked in horror and saw Harry giggling in the corner. Immediately she knew, that Harry was in fact an abomination just like her sister, Lily. He did this to her precious son!

"You evil, strange little brat! Stop what you are doing right now to my poor Dudikins. Stop it right now!!" Mrs Dursley screamed at Harry while she pulled on him by his ear while screaming in his other. He didn't know how to stop doing whatever he was doing to Dudley because he didn't know how he started.

"I honestly don't know what going on, I promise Mrs Dursley!" Harry said to her,while noticing Dudley was slowing nearing the ground and his head much smaller. He was crying with a blood red face probably in embarrassment and Harry knew why as he noticed the rather big wet patch on Dudely's pants. He'd wet himself in fright.

"You will not be fed for a week, you insufferable little brat!" Petunia screamed while throwing him in his cupboard under the stairs,Harry's head hit the wall as he was thrown on his bed and watched dazedly as his door was bolted shut. What did he just do?

( _Back to present time_.)

Harry managed to get the oil down and started frying the sausages. His tummy grumbled in protest as if stating that it hadn't been fed in going on three days. Thank goodness though, that the Dursley's let him drink water still. He learnt in school that a human could go without eating for a week but water was essential in surviving.

Once finished with the sausages he plated them and started with the mash. If only he could cook without having to do anything at all.

If only Harry knew.

The following day, the Dursley's were still sound asleep in their beds, Harry woke up at 3am, to feeling very nauseous. He knew it was because he hadn't eaten for a few days. He wished he could have anything at all to eat, even a dry piece of bread. Something. Anything.

As if his wish was granted by an unknown genie, there was a poof and a plain white piece of bread was next to him on his bed. Harry touched it with his finger, not sure if it was a dream or real. It was real alright, like a ravenous wolf, he scoffed down the bread. After, he wasn't exactly satisfied but it would do. Harry fell into a deep slumber with a sated belly not paying any mind to the strange thing that had just happened.

A little while later in the day, Harry was plucking weeds out of the Dursley's garden, Mr Dursley having ordered him to make his garden look pristine and impeccable,when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a huge bird come flying towards him. With what appeared to be, a letter in his beak. The bird happened to be an owl. Which was weird as it wasn't an everyday sight that one saw an owl in their garden in broad daylight. The bird was a pure raven colour with golden, big eyes that looked far too intelligent to be a normal owl. The owl landed with a soft thud a few feet from Harry and slowly started to walk towards him, once near enough he dropped the letter and stared at Harry as of to say, well go on take it. Read it. And Harry did just that.

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Harry stared wide eyed at the envelope. How on earth did someone know where he lived and where he slept for crying out loud! He tore the letter open, which happened to be quite a job as it was sealed shut with a sort of wax, which had funny engravings on it.

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_** ** _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY:_**

 **Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE** **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,** **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_ _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._ _Yours sincerely,_ _Minerva McGonagall,_ _Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts._

To say Harry was confused would have been a complete understatement. Hundreds of questions formed in his young mind.

What was a Hogwarts?

Where was it?

And why did they want him there?

Harry stuffed the letter in his pants, knowing that if the Dursleys found out that people acknowledged Harry's existence, he wouldn't be sitting or eating any food for much longer than a week.

Harry noticed the owl from earlier had most probably flown off, having not seen it in the garden anymore. Strangely enough, Harry wanted to go to Hogwarts. Maybe they wouldn't judge him for the strange things he did, for being a freak, maybe just maybe...

A few hours later, Harry was sitting in his cupboard, when he heard a comotion by the front door.

"You will not be taking him, we swore we would put an end to this freakishness and stomp out the evil out of that little brat!" Harry could just picture Mr Dursle's face red and purple with range, shouting at this stranger. Harry had a feeling this person was related to the letter he received earlier.

"Move out the way, you obese ogre looking muggle!"

Harry noticed it was a female, an angry sounding one at that, he saw his door was being bolted open and he shrunk back in fear. The door opened and Harry saw the lady was looking down at him with a bright smile on her face, but her eyes were filled with sadness. She had bright blue hair, which Harry knew that Mr Dursley hated as it was out of the norm in society. Harry on the other hand, loved the lady's hair, reminded him of the ocean water which he'd only seen once in his lifetime when Dudley had seventh birthday party by the beach, Harry ofcourse had no where else to go so begrudgingly, the Dursley's bought him with. The strange lady standing in front of him was small, a head taller than Harry with bright, strangely enough, orange eyes. Harry had never seen a person with orange eyes before.

"Ello 'Arry. I'm Aurelia Baffleborn. I'm here to fetch you, to take you to Diagon alley to get you the equipment you will be needing for Hogwarts!" She said looking around his roo-cupboard in disdain.

"I read the letter addressed to me but I'm afraid I don't understand. What's a Hogwart's and why am I wanted there? I have a school I go to already."

She looked at him again with that pity, sadness in her eyes, "Oh Harry, I'm not surprised you don't know anything, living with these sorry excuse of muggles. This may startle you, but you're a wizard and Hogwart's is where witches and wizards, like yourself, learn to control and nurture their magic. It's a, what do muggles call it? Oh yes a boarding school. You learn a bunch of subjects from potion making to defence against the darks arts." she smiled at him, while with a flick of her hand Harry's belongings in his room started shrinking and flying towards her open pocket.

Harry's head started to spin and he thought he might throw up." A wizard? There must be a mistake. I'm just Harry. Nothing special about me." Aurelia smirked, looking at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Oh really, so you've never made something blown up? Never dyed a person's hair a vibrant color when they've made you mad? Never made something appear before your very eyes with just a thought?"

Harry gulped. All of those things she stated, is exactly what Harry has done before and if not, more so.

She smirked in the fact that she was right," See, only a real wizard or witch could do that." She motioned for him to get off his bed and follow her out the door.

Harry noticed Mr Dursley seemed as if he was trying to say something but couldn't get his mouth to cooperate. Harry looked at Aurelia curiously.

"It's a simple spell. Doesn't hurt them. Just stops them from opening their good for nothing mouths." she glared at Mr Dursley, while slamming the door in his face as Harry and her made their way to the front lawn.

"Now what, where are we going and what are we doing?" Harry was a bit nervous as he wasn't daft not to think it was a bit strange to suddenly just go off with someone he didn't know from a bar of soap.

Aurelia looked at him and then held out her arm to him," Grab my arm and don't, for anything, let go. You will get splinched and that means in other words, very hurt."

Harry for some unknown reason, hurriedly grabbed onto her arm tightly. He took a deep breath. Here goes anything.


	2. Hogwarts and secrets revealed

**AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited. It means the world to me that you all approve of my writing and the way I'm portraying Harry and the rest of the characters. I know my story sounds more or less like 80% of other HP fanfiction but I'm going to do my utmost to make sure it has twists and turns no other story has. I hope this following chapter captures the Wizarding world in the right way and that you can picture yourself there with Harry. I'm working on the way I describe scenes but it takes time. Please relax and enjoy.**

Always.

Chapter 2.

Thank goodness Harry had held onto Aurelia as tight as he did. They suddenly turned on the spot, his body getting contorted in funny angles, It felt as if someone was pushing his eyeballs inside out, he started to gasp for air and suddenly as quick as it started, it was over. Harry struggled to get his vision in check and his balance right but curiosity got the better of him and Harry gazed at the environment he had just... Poofed into.

Aurelia looked down at him as if knowing how curious Harry was about everything , "Welcome to Diagon Alley, 'Arry. That's called apparition. Nasty feeling that is. Most people their first time vomit. Consider yourself having a strong belly.

You've still got the letter that was sent to ya right?" Harry pulled it out his pocket and handed it to Aurelia. She turned it over and she was reading through what appeared to be a list. Must be all the things he needs for Hogwarts.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL** **of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY** **UNIFORM**

 _First-year students will require:_ _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_ _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_ _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_ _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_ _COURSE BOOKS_ _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_ _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_ _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_ _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_ _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_ _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_ _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_ _Hexes and Nasties and How to Avoid Them by Silvia Romanwire_ _Creature Inheritances and What You Could Be by Draverious Shortsnout_

To say Harry was not intrigued by the books on the list would be a lie. Harry, since a very young age, had always loved to read. Anything that taught him something, had value in Harry's eyes. The Dursley's on the other hand, found it strange that a child his age, loved reading and every chance they got, they'd tell Harry that to enjoy reading was for freaks. Especially since he was a young boy. Harry never believed them.

Harry looked at Diagon Alley and noticed how it seemed to be a cobblestone little village, with a narrow walkway with shops on other side.

They'd been walking for quite awhile when Harry could see a rather large building coming closer and closer, as they nearly reached it, Aurelia turned to him, "Now 'Arry this is the Gringotts Wizarding Bank. All witches and wizards keep their money here, where it's safe. No mentally, healthy person would rob Gringotts. Come along, let's get some of your money." Harry a bit confused, followed anyway. Money? His money? That doesn't sound believable. The Dursley's wouldn't have given him money would they?

They walked in and Harry noticed the funny looking creatures, they were short and rather gray almost green looking. With big, protruding noses and black beady eyes, Harry understood why no one would dare rob this bank. "They're goblins. Best not get on their bad side." Aurelia said while searching her pocket,once they got to the front desk, a goblin with a long beard peered down at them and grinned an evil looking grin. "Does Mr Potter have his key?"

Aurelia as if expecting it, handed over the key, "Yes, we haven't got the time today, could Harry Potter please have 100 galleons from his vault." Harry's eyes went as big as saucers, even in muggle England, anything with 100 was alot. The goblin handed the money over and Harry wondered how fast he got it. Nevermind that, this place was creeping him out.

" Aurelia, how did you get the Dursley's to give me some money?. They hate me." Aurelia looked down at him with again, that sadness in her eyes and replied, "You didn't think your mum and dad left you high and dry did ya?"

Harry shut his mouth as sadness shot through him.

He shook it off and followed Aurelia out of Gringotts.

They made their towards a shop named, 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. With robes of various colours and styles in the window, it seemed to be the right place to get his school robes.

"Now 'Arry, I have some other business to attend to while we're in Diagon Alley, would ya mind going in and gettin' your robes? Madam Malkin will help ya with the money conversion as I know muggles don't have money like us."

Harry was nervous to be without Aurelia but he wasn't going to be a baby." I'll be fine. Thank you Aurelia." Harry watched as she went deeper in Diagon Alley until he couldn't see her bright blue hair anymore. He hurried inside, he saw Madam Malkin taking out measuring tape and she turned towards Harry with a smile. "Wondering when you were gonna come in, Mr Potter." Harry smiled nervously, not sure what else to do.

It was half an hour later, Madam Malkin was writing his measurements down and flicking her wand over her shoulder. Harry watched as seven black robes came off the racks and started to customize themselves to fit Harry's measurements.

"Hi. Also going to Hogwarts, I presume?" Harry turned to a boy around his age. He had blonde almost white hair and pale skin almost translucent. He had an egotistical aura about him but Harry thought it would be best to give him the benefit of the doubt, after all he wanted to make friends.

" Uhh yeah, I guess." Harry smiled a bit awkwardly, truth be told, he hadn't spoken to many kids his age and he wasn't sure how to act. In his muggle school, everyone avoided him, even the teachers.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you. And you are?" Draco held out his hand and Harry took it and they shook hands. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

If Draco was shocked, he only let it show for only a second before he masked it. Harry wondered why he would be shocked, was there something wrong with his name?

Draco must have seen Harry's confused face, "Just thought you'd be a bit more... Cocky? Being thee Harry Potter." now Harry was completely lost. What on earth was Draco going on about?

"Im sorry, I'm confused. The Harry Potter?" Draco suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"You're not even aware that you're famous in our world, are you? Typical of Dumbledore.

10 years ago, on Halloween night, a wizard named Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort, came into your home and murdered your parents. Why, I'm not quite sure but yet when he turned to you, he shot the killing curse at you and yet it somehow backfired. All you have left of that night is that scar on your forehead. " Draco looked around nervously.

Harry was once again, light headed with questions running through his head. He traced the scar on his forehead and remembered asking Aunt Petunia where he got it and she said he fell down the stairs because he was a stupid, clumsy baby. The Dursley's had also told him that his parents had died in a bloody car crash and to find out they died protecting him, made his stomach drop. Seemingly from the get go, no one has been honest with him or explained exactly where he's from and who he is. Aurelia never mentioned anything earlier, in fact she doesn't talk that much at all. He was dragged into the Wizarding world by a stranger and without saying much, he was expected to go along with it and not make a sound. Come to think of it, Aurelia never mentioned anything about his parents and that they were too, a witch and wizard and she definitely never mentioned a Tom Riddle or Voldemort who was the responsible for his parents deaths. He seethed in anger.

"I was never told any of this. The... Muggles I lived with, told me my parents died in a car crash. When Aurelia came to fetch me from them,I hadn't even known about the Wizarding world." Harry was inwardly fuming again thinking about it all.

"I'm not surprised to be honest, My father did say that Dumbledore was not an honest man. Heed my warning, the light side isn't all that light." with that, Draco hopped off the platform where you got measured, grabbed his robes from the counter and left.

Harry was once again, left with his thoughts. Harry was not a stupid boy, he prided himself in being logical and street smart at the same time. He remembered Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts. He knew from now on he had to watch the others around him. He had to be cautious about the people he called friends. Harry was going to get the full story of his past, even if it killed him.

Harry shook himself from his depressing thoughts and noticed Aurelia was walking towards him about to enter Madam Malkins shop. Harry quickly guarded his face, not sure if he could trust her.

"Hey 'Arry. Sorry I took a while. You'd never believe how busy Diagon Alley is. Did you manage to organize your robes?" Aurelia smiles at him.

"Yes thank you, what's next on the agenda?" Harry stepped down from the platform and walked towards her as she turned, grabbed his robes and made towards the exit. Madam Malkins demanded money upfront from all her customers , she said it helped her not let a wizard or witch waste her time. Also showed whether they had money to even be in her shop.

The shop right next to Madam Malkins happened to be a pet shop of some sort. It was called Magical Menagerie. Harry assumed there were normal pets in there and magical creatures as well. Harry had to be honest with himself, he was very curious having never had a pet himself. They walked in and were hit with the scent of hay and wet dog. Harry saw creatures he'd never heard of before. But then Harry spotted a cage that said "Rats". He walked over and peered in and his face broke into a smile. He saw a rat in the corner with must have been their sibling, cuddled up sleeping. They had white bellies and a gray back. Harry knew right then and there, that he wanted them. He knew he couldn't just get one as rats need another rat as company as human interaction is never quite enough for them, Harry having learnt that in his biology class in his old muggle school.

Harry turned to Aurelia, "Please could I have those two?" Aurelia peered in the cage at where Harry was pointing and smiled. "They're adorable. I'll ask Mr Dimble. In the mean time, get everything they will need, including a cage big enough for them. And ofcourse the right food." With that being said, she walked off to find Mr Dimble.

Harry tried to remember everything he learnt about rats and what they would need to be healthy and happy. He saw a cage in the corner that seemed big enough for a big dog nevermind two rats. He'd get that one, hopefully where ever he slept in Hogwarts had space for the cage. Harry then decided he wouldnt get food from here, he'd get fresh fruit and veggies and some protein for them from elsewhere. He'd have to ask Aurelia where he could find that.

Aurelia walked over with Mr Dimble , who was currently fetching his two new pets and putting them in a box which thankfully Harry noted, had air holes so they could breathe. "Where could I buy fresh fruit and vegetables for them?" Harry asked Aurelia.

She seemed to be thinking, "You can ask the house elves at Hogwarts. They will bring you the food you need, whenever you need it for them." Having noticed Harry's shocked face she stated, "Oh yes, I keep forgetting that you don't know much about our world. Nevertheless, house elves are as they are called, elves that are bound to certain families or places. I'm afraid though, that in some cases they are treated worse than, well, vermin. But the elves at Hogwarts thankfully get treated with dignity, as one of the founders of Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff, was an advocate for house elves rights." Harry was relieved that Aurelia seemed to be opening up and not leaving Harry in the dark about many things. He still had so much to learn but it was a start.

Mr Dimble appeared in front of Harry holding out the box with his rats inside,"Thank you, Mr Dimble." Aurelia had apperently paid him already and for the cage, so it seemed. She shrunk it down with a flick of her hand and it flew into her pocket. "Next we will be going to Mr Olivander's wand shop. A wand is one of the most important parts of learning how to use your magic and nurture it." Harry was ecstatic. He couldn't wait. He was to be expected, a little nervous but he wanted to learn how to be a wizard. To do magic and see what he could do with it.

They managed to find their way to Mr Olivander's shop and walked in, Harry noticed how many long, rectangle boxes were on shelves. Thousands of boxes on many, many shelves. Harry spotted an elderly man, who must have been Mr Olivander himself. "I've been wondering when I'd see you, Mr Potter." Aurelia looked at Mr Olivander with a face that seemed to shout, shut up. Harry knew something was up. It seemed she didn't want Harry knowing that other wizards and witches knew of him. Perhaps she was afraid he'd ask questions that she'd rather not answer or wasn't equipped too.

"Hello Mr Olivander. I've come in hopes that I could find my wand?" He smiled at Harry and went in the back of his shop and came out with a box, "It would do you well to know that this wand is brother to another wand whose owner gave you that scar. He did great things with that wand, terrible yes but great."

Aurelia quickly butted in, "Harry we really should hurry as the train leaves in 20 minutes." Harry bristled in anger, why was she hiding something from him? Harry held out his hand for the wand and with trembling fingers, Mr Olivander handed it over. As soon as the wand was in Harry's hand something in his belly or chest, he couldn't tell, clicked into place.

"That's your magical core connecting itself to the wand. To test if it's compatible and it seemingly is, Mr Potter. And on your first try, would you look at that." Harry smiled at him and watched as he put it back in the box and handed the box over. Aurelia handed the money over to him and with a quick goodbye to Mr Olivander they were off. Aurelia told Harry that she had already organized his other supplies as they were running low on time.

Harry didn't exactly like how as soon as he got his letter, he got very vague answers or none at all.

He wanted answers and he wanted them now.


	3. Train Rides and More Secrets Revealed

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has enjoyed the story thus far. For all the Follows, Favorites and Reviews, it means the world to me! The characters will not be entirely like the books and movies. I'm writing them how I saw them to truly be. My writing may gradually change throughout this story and I can only hope it will do so for the better and not the worst. Please sit back and relax and enjoy the next chapter.** **Always.**

 **Chapter 3.**

Harry could feel Aurelia's eyes on him, he did the same out of the corner of his eye.

"Arry, I do apologize for Olivanders gibberish back there, don't pay any mind to what he said." Aurelia said, giving him a tight smile.

Ah, two could play at that game.

"Yes, he does rather seem a bit senile. Are we nearly at the train yet?" Harry said, trying to keep up with her fast pace.

Aurelia seemingly grateful at the subject change, "Yes, just around the corner and we'll be at platform 9/3 quarters. Have you got your rats with you? You will have to carry them into your compartment with you, I'm afraid."

"I was planning on doing so already. They won't be leaving my side." Harry smiled at the thought, he hadn't thought of names yet for them but he'd rather find ones that suits each of their personality.

Harry was so lost in thought, that he hadn't noticed they'd arrived right in front of the Hogwarts Express. A bright, red train with bustling families all on sidewalk, waiting for the clock to hit 11:00am to Hogwarts. Mothers getting teary eyed while saying goodbye to their little ones, who also appeared to be in Harry's age group. The dads, trying to be strong but Harry could see some getting teary eyed as well.

"I must leave you here Harry as I have some important matters to be seen too. Till I see you again." She hugged Harry and was on her way, Harry watched till he couldn't see her anymore. He noticed the grand clock showed that it was 10:40am, he had twenty minutes to kill.

"Ronald, I will not tell you again, keep up and stop slouching." Harry saw a red headed, plump lady moaning at her also, red headed son. He was tall, skinny and lanky. He was blushing profusely and was currently scowling at the floor. Harry watched as the mom softened her gaze, "Oh Ronald, I know you're nervous about your first year but you have your brothers with you and they will look out for you."

The mom finished her speech while staring intently at the other red headed boys who Harry assumed to be the younger ones brothers.

" Why of course, mumsy. What brothers would we be if we didn't look out for young Ronikins over here!" The brother put his arm around... Ronikins? To be honest Ronikins did not look that happy at the predicament he was in.

The mother of all of them noticed Harry was staring at them and smiled gently before she noticed the scar on his forehead and walked towards him at a quick pace. Harry must of looked like a deer caught in headlights and he slowly backed away. She noticed and slowed her pace as she stood in front of him.

"Oh Harry, I haven't seen you since you were a tiny bub in Lilly's arms. I didn't think that Dumbledore would let us see you. Of course he must know that I'd tell you the truth...oh you must be so confused, understandably so. Dumbledore always keeps his pawns in the dark. I'm Molly by the way dear. Your mom made me and my husband, Arthur your godparents."

Harry's head swam with all this information. He felt himself wobble and suddenly he lost his balance and fell forward. Molly caught him before he crashed and then everything went blank.

(Back to present)

Harry woke up, his eyes blurry. He reached out for his glasses and someone handed them to him him.

Wait, what?

He bolted up and sighed in relief when he saw Molly was in front of him.

"Oh Harry, I never considered that it would be too much information all at once. I mean you haven't even met Dumbledore yet and here I am badmouthing him... I'm so sorry, Dear."

Harry noticed that they were still in front of train and they had two minutes till they had to be on board. Harry bolted into a standing position. He noticed that Molly's family had been staring at the whole fainting incident and he blushed red.

" Harry, you will be coming to the burrow during summer break and I will explain everything. Do not stress, my boys will look out for you. Fred and George are the twins,Percy is headboy and Ron over here is also starting first year like you. Stick close together and trust no one until we've chatted. Now hurry, get on board or else you will be late." Molly said in a rush while herding us all on board. Ron motioned for Harry to follow him to the compartment right at the back, the very last one. They walked in and shut the door and closed the blinds.

"I'm Ron, urr like mum said." he blushed, awkwardly sitting there.

"I'm Harry Potter. Your mom seemed to have forgotten to intruduce me..."

"Oh no, we know all about you. You're basically a family member we've been dying to meet but Dumbledore hasn't allowed it. I think he speculates that mum and dad aren't on his 'light' side anymore." Ron said while pulling out a sandwich from his pocket with a grimace.

"Anymore?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron put away the sandwich with another grimace and answered, "Yeah. 10 years ago when you were dumped on your mums sisters doorstep, that was the last straw for mum. She couldn't understand why he placed you with muggles that weren't fit to care for any child, nevermind a magical one. Mum spied on the Dursley's and how they treated you and she saw what they did to you Harry. Neglected you and treated you worse than a house elf." Harry looked down at the last part in embarrassment. Ron having noticed this, "Hey, don't be embarrassed. Mom was nearly about to kidnap you but she knew she couldn't. We had to wait up until now. Mom and dad will explain more when they see you, you have to trust me on that."

Harry sighed. He couldn't expect all the answers to his burning questions straight away. As proved earlier it would be best of they gradually came. Too much far too soon was not good.

" Thanks Ron. You're my first friend. By the way, you've seemed to have brightened up since earlier." Harry said with a smile.

Ron blushed once again, "Oh yeah, I uh, was afraid I wouldn't make friends and that you wouldn't make it to Hogwarts. I knew if you made it to Hogwarts I'd have you. You've basically been made out to be another brother to me..."

Harry's heart swelled. He's always wanted a family of his own. Growing up with the Dursley's he wondered why his parents never had a plan for him, to go to a proper, loving family. Who treated him like a human. And now suddenly, it was thrown all at him and he couldn't be happier.

Harry smiled the brightest smile at Ron, "I've never had a family, thank you Ron for being honest about everything and wanting be my friend, no sorry, brother." Harry grinned even bigger at Ron once he noticed his friend's cheeks were as red as the Hogwarts Express itself.

"Nah, thank you. Anyway, what familiars have you got there?" Ron pointed at the box Harry was holding.

"Familiars?" Harry asked with a confused face.

"Every witch and wizard has an animal, be that a toad, rat, cat, dog ect that bonds with them and said witch or wizards magical core. The bond is made once you've made contact with the animal, much like when choosing your wand. It all clicks into place. Your familiars have magic of their own purely for protecting and comforting their owner. Once the owner passes away, so does the familiar. No later, no sooner." Ron finished with a smile while pulling out his own familiar. A rat. Harry had to snicker, the rat had an orange coat very similar to Ron's hair.

"This is Cheese, I know, how ironic as he hates cheese. I got him last month as a present from mum and dad." Ron said while stroking Cheese's fur.

Harry himself opened his box and smiled, his two were cuddled against each other, at the noise of the box opening they opened their eyes and noticed Harry staring at them. Harry put both his hands in and grabbed them. And like in the wand shop, something clicked, in seemingly all three of them. The rats cuddled against him and he could swear he heard happy squeals. He loved them immensely.

"I take it you just bonded?" Ron asked with a happy smile.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Harry said while stroking both their fur.

"Here, let's let both of ours meet and get to know each other." Ron having said that, took out his wand and something else in his pocket and muttered, " _Engorgio_." under his breath.

"I thought you weren't supposed to do magic underage out of Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Ron smirked and looked at Harry, "When dad noticed how not so light, the light side makes it out to seem, he thought it would be best to take the magic tracker out of us all. Meaning no ministry or anyone can tell we're doing magic underage. Dad will probably do the same to you on summer break."

Harry was estatic to find out that eventually he could do magic whenever he wants to.

"Put your two inside and let them meet." Ron pointed at the playpen.

Harry placed his two little ones in the with Ron's one. They ran up towards each other, sniffed and then greeted each other like old friends. Harry and Ron laughed at that.

They'd spent the train ride, laughing and joking and getting to know each other. Harry told Ron about his life at the Dursley's and Ron told Harry what to expect when he comes to the burrow during summer holidays.

"So we have this owl, stupidest bird you'd ever come across, flies into windows instead of through them!" exclaimed Ron

"Sounds pretty stupid." grinned Harry

"You have no idea. Mum once sent an invitation to our aunt, Rosella in Scotland to our annual family dinner, Errol the idiot, only bought it to her three months later and she pitched up in the lounge, three months too late! Mom got such a fright she hit Aunty Rosella with a stinging he. Needless to say mom never uses Errol for invites." Ron grimaced.

Harry laughed, " Sounds like there's never a dull moment within the Weasley family." said Harry.

" You have no idea, Harry. But you'll see." smirked Ron.


End file.
